


В нашей истории будет счастливый конец

by CommanderShally



Series: Captain Hydra/Tony Stark [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Hydra Won (Marvel), Hydra Steve Rogers, M/M, Out of Character, Slavery
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 23:01:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15673050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderShally/pseuds/CommanderShally
Summary: Написано под впечатлением отэтого арта.





	В нашей истории будет счастливый конец

**Author's Note:**

> ООС. Hydra!AU. Капитан Гидра в наличии.

Тони чувствовал себя неуютно. Он не знал, куда деть руки, в какую точку смотреть и как избавиться от навязчивого ощущения собственной наготы. Технически он и так был почти голый — вряд ли за одежду можно считать два длинных полупрозрачных куска бордовой ткани и нечто вроде металлического пояса…  
  
Не нужно было гадать, чтобы понять, какой именно персонаж фильма вдохновил этот маскарад. Выйдя рано утром из душа, Тони обнаружил на своей кровати коробку — и ее содержимое сразу же вызвало у него одну единственную ассоциацию. На самом деле это было даже смешно: Тони никогда не думал, что Капитан интересуется космическими операми…  
  
В коробке находилась записка, что Капитан желает видеть Тони в этом наряде к ужину… И может быть, месяц назад Тони выкинул бы этот «костюм» в окно или сжег бы в камине, но сегодня он не видел проблемы в том, чтобы исполнить волю Капитана. В конце концов, с Тони случались вещи и похуже.  
  
И вот сейчас он стоял почти «одетый» — до ужина оставалось пятнадцать минут, а в коробке еще лежали украшения для рук и ног…  
  
— Идеально.  
  
Удивительно, но Капитан прибыл к ужину без опозданий и к моменту, когда Тони вошел в столовую, уже сидел на своем месте. Сейчас он не спускал с Тони глаз, и от этого взгляда снова становилось неприятно и хотелось закрыться, замотаться в самое большое одеяло, какое было на этаже.  
  
— Подойди поближе, — приказал Капитан, и Тони послушался. Он сделал несколько шагов и, оказавшись совсем рядом с Капитаном, заметил, что на столе перед ним лежала самая настоящая цепь — ее конец свисал с края столешницы, и в неярком освещении комнаты поблескивал массивный железный ошейник.  
  
Тони замер на месте. Он физически не мог заставить себя еще приблизиться: от одной мысли, что Капитан поступит с ним, как Джабба с принцессой Леей, становилось и страшно, и смешно. С шеи Тони только-только сошли недавние синяки, и он перестал чувствовать ребра при каждом вдохе.  
  
— Что с тобой, Тони? — Капитан заметил его замешательство. — Мне приказывать тебе дважды?  
  
— Нет, — Тони даже покачал головой, подтверждая свои слова. Меньше всего ему сейчас хотелось разозлить Капитана.  
  
— Тогда в чем дело? — Капитан наклонил голову вбок, чтобы лучше видеть Тони.  
  
— Могу я задать вопрос прежде чем подойти? — Тони давно не позволял себе проявлять инициативу, когда оставался наедине с Капитаном.  
  
— Ладно, — Капитан даже слегка повернул кресло в сторону от стола.  
  
— Почему принцесса Лея? — наконец спросил Тони. Капитан едва заметно улыбнулся, и Тони почувствовал, как вся его спина покрывается мурашками — и вряд ли дело было в наготе.  
  
— Честно говоря, — с этими словами Капитан встал и подошел к Тони. При этом он не упустил возможности погладить цепь, — мне понравился этот момент.  
  
Капитан протянул руки к Тони, провел указательным пальцем по шрамам на груди, а потом поднял взгляд и добавил:  
  
— Еще вопросы?  
  
Капитан начал медленно двигаться вокруг Тони, и тот кожей чувствовал его взгляд. Капитан смотрел так, словно прикасался — резко, по-хозяйски, совершенно не заботясь о чужих чувствах. После такого хотелось помыться, оттереть кожу до красных пятен и больше никогда не раздеваться… Тони сконцентрировался на дыхании, чтобы не думать о том, чем сегодня мог закончиться вечер.  
  
— Зачем цепь? — Тони сам не понимал, почему вообще напомнил Капитану о ее существовании.  
  
— Сначала я хотел следовать ситуации из фильма как можно точнее, — Капитан вновь обошел Тони и сел обратно на кресло. — Но потом вспомнил, что обещал тебе быть нежнее.  
  
Тони чуть не возразил ему, чуть не сказал, что нежность не сочетается с удержанием человека в неволе, но потом вспомнил… Он сделал недостаточно, чтобы уйти отсюда, сдался — и теперь нет смысла пенять на свое положение.  
  
— Я все равно не понимаю выбора, — произнес Тони. — Принцесса Лея задушила Джаббу…  
  
Тут Капитан широко улыбнулся, и Тони даже показалось, что еще немного — и он засмеется. Ужасающее зрелище, от которого стыла кровь в жилах.  
  
— Тони, не переживай, — ответил Капитан, — В нашей истории будет счастливый конец.  
  
Тони от этих слов легче не стало.  
  
— А теперь подойди сюда, — Капитан похлопал по бедру, и это могло означать лишь одно…  
  
Тони вздохнул, набираясь храбрости, и медленно приблизился к Капитану. Оказавшись возле его ног, Тони упал на колени, сел на пол, смотря на Капитана снизу вверх. От металлического пояса было холодно, и его края кололи кожу, а бордовая ткань, крой которой, конечно же, не подразумевал ношение под ней белья, так и норовила задраться.  
  
— Хорошо, — кажется, Капитан был доволен. Еще бы ему не нравилось, Тони, как дрессированный, уже знал наверняка, как нужно подходить к Капитану при тех или иных обстоятельствах.  
  
Сегодня Капитан явно требовал от Тони медленно забираться к нему на колени с пола, от сапог и вверх… Это Тони и делал, причем на пять с плюсом, потому что не умел иначе.  
  
Тони оседлал бедра Капитана и сразу же почувствовал жесткий материал перчаток у себя на ягодицах. В следующее мгновение язык Капитана прошелся по груди Тони, через все шрамы, прямо к ключицам и дальше вверх по шее.  
  
— Поцелуй меня, — едва слышно приказал он, и Тони повиновался. Теперь он точно знал, чем закончится этот вечер — ужинать они уже не будут, и скорее всего Капитан просто трахнет его прямо на столе, возможно, даже не убрав со столешницы цепь.  
  
Цепь… Как же Тони мог про нее забыть?..  
  
Он прижался к Капитану теснее, так чтобы трение о форму и металлические пуговицы с дурацкими черепушками сделали свое черное дело… Капитан слетал с катушек, когда чувствовал, что Тони тоже возбужден, словно для этого нужно было совершать какие-то невероятные ритуалы на грани магии.  
  
Они продолжали целоваться, и Тони ощущал, как бешено бьется внутри сердце; еще немного — и оно выпрыгнуло бы из груди… а в следующее мгновение его заглушил звон цепи, затянутой вокруг шеи Капитана.  
  
Тони не мог поверить, что решился на это, он испытывал ужас, ему хотелось смеяться и плакать... Он держал цепь так крепко, как мог, и в какой-то момент ему даже показалось, что подвиг принцессы Леи можно повторить, ведь Капитан закрыл глаза и казалось, что все получается… А потом он испугался, что действительно может убить Капитана, и мысль об этом, как клубок змей, начала отравлять Тони, уменьшая его намерение освободиться в геометрической прогрессии. Она, словно по мановению волшебной палочки, сделала руки Тони слабыми и неспособными держать цепь как следует…  
  
Через пару секунд Капитан поднял веки, и в ледяной синеве его глаз промелькнуло сначала удивление, потом восхищение и даже немного веселья. Но, к несчастью Тони, закончилось все яростью и возбуждением.  
  
— Тони, — с этими словами Капитан, почти не напрягаясь, сжал одно из звеньев в ладони, и оно, словно пластмассовое, лопнуло в двух местах. Цепь развалилась на две части, — ты все еще такой наивный.  
  
Капитан дернул один из концов цепи на себя, и через мгновение металлический ошейник оказался у него в руках. Тони даже не сопротивлялся — он сам был виноват во всем, что натворил, как он мог так глупо надеяться...   
  
Замок с громким щелчком закрылся. Тони почти не чувствовал тяжести ошейника, единственное, о чем он сейчас переживал — это возможные травмы, с которыми он выйдет из столовой.  
  
Капитан потянул за цепь и этим вынудил Тони лечь на стол. Металлический пояс врезался Тони в поясницу, а передний кусок ткани задрался совершенно бесстыдно — но на это ему было уже наплевать.  
  
— Я же сказал, что в нашей истории будет счастливый конец, — произнес Капитан, и в следующее мгновение зазвенела пряжка ремня.


End file.
